


Hiding in plain sight (and being terrified while doing so)

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Jackieboyman isn't sure how much longer he can do this. He just hopes their little deception keeps up.





	Hiding in plain sight (and being terrified while doing so)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Sean/Jacksepticeye's newest videos and the hints he has dropped about his egos. I don't normally write fics based on Youtubers but I really admire Sean and the work he does so I did write this for him.
> 
> Incase you don't know who is he, Sean is a gamer and runs the Channel "Jacksepticeye" and goes by Jack in his videos. He plays various games and make skits about characters he calls his egos, characters such as Antisepticeye, Dr. Schneeplestein, Robbie the Zombie, and various others. He also does several charity live streams throughout the year. He is very community oriented and will reply to his subscribers a lot.
> 
> I respect this man a lot and I hope that, if you are not already subscribed, you will give him a chance. I understand that he might not be for everyone but I believe that he is a great person and Youtuber. I hope that you will like this fic I made for him.

“I need to get out of bed! Let me go! I need to fight him!”

“You vill not fight him in zis condition. Now get back into zat bed immediately, you won’t be helping Jack at all in zat condition. You’ll tear your stitches and for fucks sake, keep your voice down!" 

Dr. Henrik Schneeplestein pushed Jackieboyman back on his bed gently and immediately started to unbind his bandages on his patient’s ribs to check their condition. Jackieboyman grimaced and avoided Henrik’s eyes.

"You were shouting too.” He whispered. He shifted around in his bed, glancing around the room as though he would find someone lurking in the shadows. The room itself was pretty cluttered with his clothes and things thrown across the floor. His bedside table was covered in various medicine bottles and rolls of bandages. An IV stood next to his bed and was hooked up to his wrist. It used to be pumping a sort of drug in him that made everything foggy and made it hard to think. Henrik had switched them out with pain killers as soon as he had been able.

Henrik sighed and nodded. “I vas.” He whispered back. “We both vere and we both know better.” He gently prodded Jackieboyman’s ribs and frowned when he hissed in pain. “You know zat he doesn’t like the noise. And he absolutely can’t know zat we’re talking about zis when I’m in here. He doesn’t know zat I took you off the drugs zat he gave you and if he finds out,” He finally managed to catch his patient’s gaze and they both grimaced.

“I know.” Jackieboyman muttered. “I just feel so useless. Jack won’t wake up and Chase is freaking out. Jameson and Marvin aren’t here to help or maybe he already got to them.” He shook his head and his shoulders trembled. “What about Robbie? He hasn’t come to visit me. And is Whiisu alright?”

Henrik reached to the bedside table and started to unroll a fresh set of bandages, setting the old ones at his feet. He began to rebind Jackieboyman’s ribs. “I got Whiisu out of the house before everything went bad. She is safe and out of harm’s way. As for Robbie, I’m trying to keep him away from here. You know how often he come here to check on you. I didn’t vant to tempt faith.” He paused and continued in a hushed voice. “He smacked him across the face when he asked if he could visit Jack. He said zat he didn’t want a stupid zombie messing up his plans.”

Jackieboyman’s head shot up and he tried to rise to his feet, only to be pushed back down by Henrik. “I’ll kill him.” He hissed. “I should’ve killed him a long time ago and I won’t make that mistake again.”

Henrik sighed. “You know zat we can’t kill him. Just as he can’t kill us.” He tied off the bandages and sat down next to his fellow ego on the bed. “You vill recover. Jack vill vake up in time and vhen zat happens ve vill take action. Ve vill get him out of our house. But, zat vill not happen if you push yourself too hard before you are ready. I vill vatch over Robbie. He is playing in his room right now. Perhaps I can get him in to visit you tomorrow.”

Jackieboyman nodded absentmindedly. “Watch over Chase too. He’s not in the best place right now, after what happened. You’re making sure Jack’s okay, right? If he does something and it comes down to me or Jack,”

Henrik shushed him and turned towards the door. The two egos fell silent, listening intently. Sweat appeared on Jackieboyman’s neck. Now that he was listening it was easy to hear the static and sounds like glitching computers coming closer to his room.

Henrik swore and pushed Jackieboyman down so he was lying on his back and threw the covers over him. He kicked the dirty bandages under the bed and looked around the room, trying to find any evidence that would give them away. Jackieboy closed his eyes and turned his face so it was half hidden in his pillow. 

The door creaked open and Jackieboyman’s heart sped up at the sound of the voice that echoed throughout the small room. “H̴͙̦͕͚͂̑͠ô̶̜̤̠̤w̵͎͚̦͎͊̽̂ ̵̧̦͓̮̆i̸̺̳̱̬͝͠͠s̴̬̀͗͜ ̶̛͍̈̅̽h̸͎̟̫͒ĕ̷̲̮?̷̰͛”

He heard Henrik shallow and answer in a tense voice. “Sleeping. He voke up briefly but vas groggy and under the effects of your drugs.”

When Anti laughed Jackieboyman couldn’t stop the shiver that ran over him. He hoped Anti didn’t notice. “O̵̲̐̃ͅf̶̧̺̑̈́ ̴̨̘͐̃ć̸̰o̷͉͓͊u̵̧͗̈́ŕ̵̭s̷͙̔̆e̴̪̲͂͑ ̴͙͗h̷̰͝e̸̲̔̕ ̸̥͊̈́i̴͎̒̾s̵͍̉͋.̴̙̅̄ ̴̘͝͝Ì̷̦̔ ̴͖͉̂̿p̸͉̆ä̶̬́i̴͇̇ḏ̴̄͛ ̶̣̋͜g̵̬̝͆ȏ̴̢̦͊ọ̶͑͛d̵̮̮̔̈ ̸̨̈́m̷͎̈̾o̸̜̞͒͘n̸̻͉̎e̷̛͚y̷̬̺̐ ̴̢̆͠f̶͇̹̊̂o̶̮͖̎r̵̮̀͋ ̷̛̙͘t̶̹̲͝h̴̛̲̹̽o̴͚̤̎s̵̡̲͌̔e̴̲͈̓̓ ̵̖̩́d̶͍̖́̿r̷̲̠̈ủ̵̠̰̓g̶͕͊s̸̜͚̍̽.̶̟̍ ̵͉̒H̵̢̛̲͋e̸̺͝ ̸̤̈ẇ̶̜o̸͈͉͒̈́n̷̨̐'̶̤̹̊̚t̸̟̦̅͘ ̶̹̊̈́b̷̟͖́é̸̹͔ ̶̭̓̄d̶̠̆̃o̶̔̋͜ḯ̵͖͓n̶̞̏ǵ̸̥̲ ̴̻͑̎ā̵͙n̴̜̅y̵̰͕͋̋t̵̺̕ͅḧ̸̻̞́ī̴̤n̴͕̯̿g̶̻̚ ̴͉̔f̷̭́o̴̤̙̊͊r̵̡̻̊ ̷̳̋a̵̹̕ ̶̢̔̀l̴͎͒͑ö̴̳͖́͘ṋ̷̑̚g̸̟̜̓͘ ̷̠͒t̴̯̮̅i̴̞͈͆m̷͍̐e̴̛͈̓.̵̯̂”

Jackieboyman hoped Anti would choke on his own spit.

The laugh cut off suddenly and Anti’s voice was a lot colder. “̵̺̎͂H̷̙͐̚a̶̹̅̐v̴̳̟̚e̷͍̓ ̸͍̑̑y̵̦̆o̵̬̾u̶͔͍͊̃ ̷̜̆ĉ̴̼̲͆h̶̘͙͝ě̸̱͕c̶̤̈k̵̻͓͂̉é̷͕̭́d̸̫̠̽̂ ̷͈̉͘o̴̫͌n̶̯͖̆  ̵͇̰̍̿Ją̵̤̇c̴̳̈́̐k̸̛̈ͅ ̷̞̦̍͠ý̶̟͓̃e̷̘̳̔̕t̸̯̠́̇ ̷͙̼͠ţ̶̓ŏ̷̜d̶̡̘̆a̴̼̍͑y̶̞̿͆ͅ ̶̤̩̒͝d̴̞̳̀ô̵̲̤c̶̻̩̀̍t̷͈̆̈́o̴͎̫̓̆r?̶̹̘̏͂”

“I have.” Henrik replied curtly. “He is the same as yesterday.”

Anti’s voice switched back to a happy tone immediately. “G̷̅͜o̶͈̚ͅo̸͙̹͊̓d̷͇̥͛̾,̷̫̜̈́̒ ̶̭̰͊g̴̈̐͜ó̸̥̟̂ȯ̷̟̝̈́d̷͔̝͂̽.̵̳̈́ ̸̙̭̈́Ȧ̸̘̲f̵̗͑t̴̠͊̌ȇ̴͚̳̅ŕ̴̬̾ ̵͖̒ä̵̤́͑l̴̩͑l̴̘̉͜,̵̱͆ ̶̝̒͘i̴̪̓̉f̵̥͚͗͊ ̵̩̥͑͝s̸̭̈o̷̦͕̅m̵̨͎̈́͊e̶̩͊̓t̴̩̑h̸͍̐i̶̡͈̾n̴̫̊̆ͅg̴͍̍̓ ̶̢͝w̴͕͙̕e̶͔̕r̵̰̗̈́̒ĕ̵͉̣̑ ̵̬̑ẗ̸̳́ȏ̴̰̀͜ ̸̱͓͛ĥ̷̫̿a̵̠̖͌̚p̵̧̰̆p̵̡͔̽̎ḙ̶͐̒n̸̥͗ ̴̙̘̉͊t̵̞̮͊ò̶̲ ̷͇͖̈́J̷̝̓͊a̷̼̜͛c̷̭̅k̷͍͐͝,̴̭̫͘ ̸̼̎̚d̵̻͇͒e̷͇̟̾ä̶́͋͜ŗ̷͖̕ ̷̰͖̊̏R̸̨͖͛o̴̬͂̽b̶̧̫͆͐b̶̬̉͒i̶͍̎̍ȅ̴̥͜ ̵̼̝̕ą̴̇͘ǹ̷͓̲d̶̹͇̒̍ ̵̭͗C̸̳͒̀ḣ̸̨̼̃a̷͙̞͆ṣ̸̟̎͒ȅ̵̢͙̋ ̴͔̭͂̔ẅ̸̫̺́̆ọ̵̺̏̀ụ̷̝̐l̷͇͈̑̓d̵̢̤͌͂ ̶̤͚̍ḫ̷̚a̵̠̚v̴̨̫͝ẻ̸̠̦̈́ ̵̦̎ẗ̵͕͜ö̷̦̎ ̷̠̇l̶̥̇̔e̸̦̪͊a̷͕̎͠ṽ̴̠ë̶̦́̊ ̶̙͛̽ţ̶͙͗̋h̴̻̭̕e̵̹̎ ̴̙̳̍́h̷͈̔o̴̤̘̅̆ǘ̴̠́s̴̩̬̎̑e̸͙͓͒̽ ̴̺͇̉f̷̢̓o̶̲͚͊r̴̮͝ ̴̼͋ä̸̖̣́͝ ̴̱̈w̷̳͚͒̓ĥ̷̪̖i̸̫̪̎l̷̲̈́͌ẽ̷̖͝.̵̲̞̔ ̵̯̰̔S̸͕̠̏ö̸͍̜͝ ̸̠̳͗͝w̸͉͝o̷͙̻̚u̴͕̾l̷̹̠͂d̴̘͚̍̆ ̷̲̋o̸͓͒ụ̷̭̀r̴͂̒ͅ ̸̮̀̾h̵̹̓͒e̷͍͖͂̇r̷̥͌ô̴̥͠ ̸͚͝b̵̮̘̋͂o̴̢̫̅y̵̱̋ ̶͕͆o̶͚̖͐̕f̶̱̾̿ ̴͍̽̀c̶̼̬͐͒ǫ̷̦̂ư̴͕̻r̸͔̂͝s̷͍̐ê̸̦.̶̠̈́́ ̶̛͜Ỷ̵̭͍͠o̴͍͝ŭ̸̜͎̔ ̷̣́͋s̵͙̀ͅh̵͔̮̓o̸̰͓̓ú̵̱̩̾ĺ̵̢̜d̸̮̳̂͝ ̴̘͊͋t̶͓͈̊ẹ̵͍́͐ḽ̴̚͘l̸̲̿̎ ̵͔̺̀m̶̏͠ͅe̸̯̘̚ ̵̥͠į̷̎͝ͅf̶̟̝͛͌ ̸͙͋i̵̹̟̾ẗ̸͈͐ ̴̠̂͑͜í̵͕̖̄ṡ̶̡ ̶̭̚͠t̸͗͜o̶͖͐͛ŏ̵̦̩̚ ̵͇̉ḑ̴̋̑ͅi̶̓͊ͅf̶̢͙͒̕f̷̮͗i̴͕̙͝c̷͉̘͠u̵̻̬̚͘l̴͔͝t̵͓̒͑ ̶̺͆f̶̭̹̍̑o̵͔͑͠r̷͙͐ ̶͍̞͘ý̶̤̓ȏ̸͉̒u̶͖͌ ̸t̸o ̵͙̍̃k̵̢͆ȇ̷̙͔ḛ̴͘p̶̡̧͂̈ ̶͚̗̐̊ả̶̬͉̇n̵͖͌͘͜ ̶̟͆͛͜e̴̬̬͛́y̶̰͛e̴̬͠ ̵̠̏o̸͍͛́ń̵̠ ̵̥̣̈̆â̶̘l̵̩̊l̶̯͐ ̶̭̋́f̷̠̞͠o̴̖͠û̴̲̤̕r̴̢̙͐ ̶̯͋ǒ̶̬͙f̸͕́͐ ̶̨͚̆͘t̷̯̀h̷͖̗̋e̸̞̋̈m̵͙̰̃̈́.̴͓̖̓̓ ̵͔̗́͘I̷̬̝͝ ̶̟̂w̵̺̏ͅỏ̸͖̥u̸̧̲̽̅l̷̮̑̎d̷̢͌̇ ̷̘̇h̶̺̮̐a̸̡̭͛͛t̴̝̓ë̴͔͉́͂ ̸̟̀f̴͎͇̓̌o̷̮̟̅̒r̵̛͎̭ ̶̮̊J̵̹̣̓̕á̷̪̳̕č̶̣͝k̴͉̫̍́'̷̯͂̐s̴͚͙̾ ̵̛ͅh̸̼̿è̶̬̤̿a̷̧̯̾̚l̷͎̣̀ẗ̴̝́ḥ̴̄̈́ ̴͍̞̓ṭ̷̔͜o̵̠͕̎̽ ̷̗̬͆̃s̸͖̃͋ư̴̥͖͒ḟ̶͇f̴̡͔͗e̷͕̺̒͑ř̴̘̻ ̴̡̀b̷̟͍͋ẹ̶̓c̴̟̉͋a̸̼̚u̴͈̜͛ṣ̶̡͆e̸̪̺̽͂ ̸̘͛̓y̶̦̣̿̏ŏ̸̗̖ū̴̟̚ ̵̫̓͝ā̷̰̜͒r̵̛̭͚̋e̵̥͙̓ ̷̦̚s̴͕̺͂̈ṫ̶̤͍̓ȓ̸̫e̸̛͍̳̚t̶̗͎͋c̵̞̬̽̓h̷̫̓e̵̬͋d̶̫̆ ̸͎̤̅t̸̳͑o̵̡̜̒o̷͍͈͝ ̷̫̄͘t̵͕͌̔ẖ̴́ͅi̴̬͎̽n̷̠͇͘.̸̮̊͘”

“I am not stretched too thin.” Henrik replied softly. “Jackieboyman only requires me to check on him once a day. I vill make sure Chase is near me at all times so he does not get himself into trouble again. And I vill speak to Robbie and stress upon him why he can’t see Jack right now.” When he next spoke his voice trembled slightly. “Don’t take them away. I vill vatch over them.” 

Jackieboyman remembered then that Henrik was the third youngest of all of the egos. He shouldn’t have to deal with this.

“Ǐ̸͙̣f̴̨̥͂ ̷̫̇́y̵͕̌̎ǒ̷̳̬͂u̷̥̞͒̑'̵̧̛̣͗r̵̬̉̌e̷̡̩̿̎ ̵̥̓̏c̵̲̾̋e̸̹̲̍r̸̩̊̆t̷̯̼̍ä̷̜́̂ì̴̦̗̽n̶̨͖̈́̇ ̷̺̼́̚t̷͎̼͆h̶̡̼̃e̷̝͑n̶̘̳͘.̵̝̒͘ ̴̮̐N̸̖͘ő̶̱̓w̸̢͕͋,̴̡͉̈ ̸̱̈́y̵̳͌͠ȯ̸̮̰̿u̶̳͋̊ ̴̧͂̆ş̸̀̕h̵̜̿ó̷̬u̵̮̬͌̈́l̸̊͒ͅd̵̽̕ͅ ̷̢̫͂p̴̙͙̒ṷ̴̘̓͘t̸̞̑̍ ̷̟̈́Ȓ̷̘͚ȍ̴̱̠b̴̖̳̈́b̶̨̹̓i̴̯̊è̷͉͇ ̸̨́͠ţ̶̀̐ó̷͍̺̐ ̸̨̧̎̊b̸̝͑e̴̛̱̾d̶͉̅ ̷̢̦̓ş̸̰̈́̑h̵̫͑͜͠o̷̢̙͗u̵̯̙̐͐ĺ̴̙̜d̶͓̾n̵̡̊̈́'̷̱͌̍͜ẗ̷͚̫́͂ ̸̰̫̏y̶̯̜̎o̵̖͆͛ư̴̡̿?̷̱͕̄ ̶͓̀̕O̷̦̜͘r̷͉̍̈ ̸̠͌m̵̼͂̉a̵͍͑͑͜ẏ̸̟̖b̶̲̹̕e̴̢͙͗̎,̴̰̔̑” Jackieboyman could practically hear the sick grin in his voice. “I̶͉͆ ̵̤̿͌c̴̯̄ó̸̜̀ů̵ͅl̴̥̑d̵̬̎̈ ̸̞̿̅p̷̖̉̄ṳ̶͆t̵̥̎ ̴̠̻̚͝h̸̠̿i̸̟̼̓m̸̞̎̀ ̶̛̥̗t̷̲̟̐o̸͇̒ ̴̩̞̏̚b̸͉͝e̸̛͙d̸̡͙̀̊ ̸̖̂͊ť̷̳̯o̴̝̿n̶̻̈́i̸̼̥͗g̷̣̑͝h̸̡̕t̴͇́.̸͚̐ ̷̧̩̈́̈́I̷̗͑ ̴̨͖̉h̴̠́͆a̸̗͝v̶̬͓͑ḙ̷̚n̸͚͍̑'̷͉̱͛t̴͔̠̚͝ ̷͚͔́h̵̒͜ä̶͖̝́̉d̶͇͒͘ ̵̬̹̽̿t̸͇̹̂i̷̫̤̿m̷̛͔͈e̸̤̬͆͗ ̸̧͓̽͊t̷̖̀ó̸͚ ̵̥̈͋p̸̭̕r̸͚͠ò̷͚͠p̷̲̋̓e̴̤̻̎̈r̴̗͗l̸̖̲̿y̸̥͚͆́ ̵͚̈́͐î̸̠̟̒n̵̘̮̑̓t̵̜̉r̵̲̹̅ō̸̦͉d̶̹̒͊u̵̯̫̕ĉ̶̗͔̀é̴̱̩̋ ̵͔̃̄m̴̼̰̃y̴̧̼̓s̷̬̀͌e̶̝̝͂l̴̖̙̇f̶̖̞͊ ̶̬͍͗t̶͓̉o̸͂ͅ ̷̗͝m̸̥͙̐́y̴̦̋ ̴̜̯͋̉ñ̷̹̦͝e̸͈̾͝w̸̢̯̌͝ ̷̞̼̐y̵̬͐o̴̯͋u̴̠͐̇n̶̻̤̑g̵̦̝͋̕e̸̻̎r̵̰̐͗ ̷͈͖͊b̷͍̾r̷̺̦̉ọ̵̖̍t̸̖̳̽h̵̬̠̓͒ḛ̴̚r̷̡͊.̸̲̔”

“No!” Henrik shot back. “No. He is used to one of use putting him to bed. I vill do it.”

“Ī̸̩̕f̷̛̭̕ ̴̧̹̀y̴͔͐o̵͇̤̚͘u̵͙̥̿̾'̵̦͛r̶͙̺͠e̸̘͍̓̈́ ̵͇̯̓̀s̸̖̪̿̋ư̴̥̇ṙ̷̯̱e̴̥͠ ̶̫̯͌̈́g̵͎̺̾̏o̴̤͆̒o̷̙̐d̷͉̑͋ ̸̣̗̿̏d̷͓͓̈̊ơ̷̫͌c̵̲̮͌t̷͎̋͂o̶̦͐͋r̸̿̽͜.̴̰͊̓ ̷͇͗G̶̗͒̏e̶̡͊̃t̷̞̑̃ ̸̘̾ͅs̴̨̾̽ȏ̴̳m̵͉̓e̷̗̍̓ ̸̤͌s̵͇̏͂l̴͙̊̈͜e̵͎͎͗̎e̸͈̝͊́p̷̫͊ ̷͍̤̇t̴̬͆͐ǫ̵̯̃̀n̴̞͘í̵̺͠g̴̱̖̽ẖ̷̭̏̇ṱ̶̇.̸̟͉̊̚ ̸̨̥̉I̴͉̬̎ ̷̘̀̂w̶͇̠̓a̴͕̠̐̽n̸̦̚͜͝ẗ̴̗́ ̶̖̐̐y̴͚͔͛͌ǫ̸͆̀u̶̻͝ ̵̦̋t̷͙͗o̴̟͊͆ ̶̣̾̑c̸͚̦̈ḣ̸͈̜è̴̩̻̉c̸̮̥̏͝k̵̘͑͛ ̸̠̿̏ȏ̵̲̕ͅv̷͙͊̈́ė̷̲̤r̷̯̺̋̅ ̸͔̲̈͒J̸̳̟̾̓a̶̰̍͒c̵͙͔͌̅k̵̛̮ ̶̖̈́͆i̶̬̤̾͝ň̶̬̙ ̶̧̛̠̀t̸̰̘͆̎h̶̖̅ͅe̵̟̊͝ ̸͈͐͋m̶̘̉ͅo̸͎͇͂̈́r̸̖͐͝n̷̡̩̂̍i̷͓̮͘n̷̥͋g̶̠̮͐͘.̶̳͛ ̴̠̓̾M̶̩̈́ȧ̴̢̉k̴͙͘e̴͇̔̀ ̶̦̉y̶̱̌́ỏ̵̝̖̚u̶̘͗ ̶̬̮́t̴͉͊͑h̵̭̻̾a̴̓̌ͅt̶̛͍ ̷͇͐ỳ̷̞͗ô̵̲̫u̶̜͝ͅ ̷̮̗̍h̴̯̠͆̑å̸̧̺v̴̬̥̿ẽ̵̼̌ ̷̧͕̄̚n̸̻͎̄ö̷͈́ ̴̦̏d̶̹̦̔̅i̶͕̭͊͝s̷͍̙͋̈t̸̮͑͜͝ŗ̵̙̍á̵̭c̸̗̋t̴̻̂ī̵̼͝ò̵̤͒n̸͙̹͂͝s̸̖̐.̴̹̹̀́ ̶̬̎̽D̶͍̈́̿ŏ̵͉̄ ̴̬͎͋̚y̷̪͓͊o̶͍̼͂u̷̥̜̅ ̴͔̓u̸̹̤͝n̵͍̥͂̋d̴̜̝̄͗ẹ̶͇̇̕ŗ̴̞̏s̴̜̝̓͠ṯ̸͝ả̷̮͠ṇ̵̆̍d̷̝̏ͅ?̵̦̈́͜"Anti asked.

Henrik’s voice didn’t shake but Jackieboyman could still hear his fear. "Of course. Robbie vill still be asleep so he vill not be a problem. I vill give Chase something to do so he vill be preoccupied. I vill not be distracted. I promise.”

“G̵̠̺̈o̸̹͚͊̚o̶̡̓̂d̴͕̖͋.̷͔͐͘͜ ̵͓͈͋͌G̷̤̈́ō̸͈̩ơ̷̞d̴͇̰͊̂n̶̬̓i̷̩͌͜g̶͈̉̂h̶͔̚t̶̙̤̃̑ ̷̦͉͌̓H̵̦̣̓͒e̴̗̔ň̷̦́ŕ̴̪̤i̷̧̝̽ķ̶̗͌.̸̄ͅ ̶͈̲̓” Jackieboyman heard soft footsteps going back to the hallway before they stopped. 

“Ă̷͇n̸̻̑d̸͕̻́ ̸̣̗̈́͝k̷̙̱͝e̴͚͆e̶͓̿̚p̸̩̯̑̌ ̶̪͝y̴̹̥͑̍ơ̴̡̟u̶͕͆r̵̤̂ ̷̠̞̽v̷̬̋ŏ̶̬͊i̸̠͂̐c̴͖̭̆é̴̠̪̀ ̶͜͝d̷̨̿̆ơ̶͓͂w̸̢̥͠n̶̢̛͑.̷̣͕͑̉ ̴̢̯̄̔I̸̫̖͂ ̶̞̲͒ẁ̶̪̼i̵̞͌ͅl̶͉̘͂l̶̻͆̊ ̶͎̤̀̄ñ̸̦͊ỏ̵̭̻̇ṫ̶͕̋ ̶͉̟͠t̸̤̀e̶̱̋͝l̸̲̣̾͐ļ̵̀ ̸̦̞͊̃y̶̰͑ò̷̺̕u̴̗͑ ̶̣̩͌a̶̯̍g̸͚̜̃̏a̵̩͓̒́į̴̒́ǹ̷͍̅.̷̙͋” The door slamed behind him and Henrik and Jackieboyman listened as the footsteps walked away from them.

Henrik sighed and ruffled his fellow ego’s hair. “Get some sleep. It is late.” He followed Anti out of his room. 

Jackieboyman opened his eyes and starred at the opposite wall. He really hoped Jack would wake up soon. This couldn’t go on forever.


End file.
